Entre tú y yo
by Zoelia
Summary: Sin conocerse tendrán que competir entre ellos para convertirse en los mejores y ser el representante de Hogwarts. Es una lucha sin fin en la que el ganador tendrá lo que siempre ha querido y el perdedor no tendrá nada. Fuego contra hielo, león contra serpiente.
1. Prólogo

**Hey!**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Rose y Scorpius y solo deseo que la leáis y sobre todo que os guste.**

**Planeo que sea un historia larga y que me deis vuestras opiniones acerca de lo que os parece y de como debe seguir la historia.**

**Ahora os dejo con el prólogo en el que explico un poco el contexto de la situación actual en la que se encuentra Hogwarts. este prologo es en tercera persona, pero el resto de la historia será contada desde los distintos puntos de vista de los personajes.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**PROLOGO**

Poco después del enfrentamiento final de Voldemort contra Harry Potter se empezaron a tomar medidas para que nada parecido volviera a pasar. Muchas normas fueron muy rígidas y severas, pero la medida más drástica fue llevada a cabo en Hogwarts. El ministerio decidió que para no fomentar el odio y la rivalidad entre las casas, cada una de ellas sería aislada en una parte distinta del castillo. De esa forma cada casa conviviría únicamente con los de su misma casa y en ningún momento durante los siete años que estuvieran allí tendrían contacto con los de las demás casas. Mucho se opusieron a esta medida ya que la consideraban un poco racista y separatista y pensaban que de esa forma solo agravarían el problema de tolerancia de los alumnos cuando estos fueran mayores.

Pero no fue así.

La primera generación de estos alumnos dio como resultado uno hombres y mujeres amables y muy tolerantes. Cuando salieron al exterior y empezaron a trabajar en conjunto con otras personas de otras casas no había entre ellos rencor o resentimiento. Al contrario se llevaban muy bien y compartían historias de lo diferentes que fueron sus vidas en el castillo.

Por todo esto no es extraño ver hoy en día a los leones y a las serpientes ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero todos estaba por cambiar ya que se acercaban las Olimpiadas Mágicas. En estas Olimpiadas Mágicas debían competir todas las Escuelas y Academias Mágicas de todo el mundo. Pero no podían participar en ellas cualquier alumno, sino solo los mejores y para ello tendrían que enfrentar a las cuatro casas entre sí para ver quién era el mejor. Todos tenían miedo de como esto podría afectar a su magnífico plan de separación, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que enfrentarlos ya que no podía quedar como personas débiles enfrente de las demás academias del mundo.

Aquí es donde empieza la historia de Rose Weasley una valiente e inteligente chica de Gryffindor y de Scorpius Malfoy una serpiente sorprendentemente astuta.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hey!**

**Aquí está el primer capitulo y espero realmente que os guste.**

**En este capitulo simplemente presento un poco a los ****personajes.**

**Espero sus comentarios cara ver si os gusta como los he descrito o por si el contrario debería cambiar algo de ellos.**

**Y por último gracias por leerme!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ROSE**

Hay es 1 de Septiembre y como los últimos cinco años me estoy preparando para volver a Hogwarts. Realmente me encanta estudiar y se me da bien, según mi padre eso es porque he sacado la prodigiosa inteligencia de mi madre. Pero más que por los estudios, lo que más me gusta es estar en el castillo. Sonará raro, pero desde el primer momento en el que puse mis pies en el castillo sentí que por fin había encontrado mi sitio en el mundo, mi verdadero hogar. Y no es porque no me sienta a gusto con mis padres en casa, es simplemente que nunca encajé del todo allí o por lo menos eso es lo que sentía. ¿Por qué? Seguramente os preguntéis y eso es porque no es fácil vivir con dos personas tan famosas e importantes como son mis padres ya que ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Realmente los quiero, pero son muy estrictos y algo pesados.

Toda mi vida he estado bajo su sombra. Da igual lo que hiciera ya que ellos ya lo habían hecho y sobresalido en ello. Nunca les guardé rencor por ello, pero llegar a Hogwarts y ser valorada por mí misma y no por ellos fue una liberación. A veces me comparan con mi madre ya que como ella sobresalgo en los estudios, pero todos los profesores también me han dicho que aparte de la inteligencia soy completamente distinta a ella.

La primera persona que me dijo algo así fue la directora McGonagall:

-Rose puedo decir con toda seguridad que nunca he tenido una alumna tan aplicada como tú. Bueno, quizás tu madre- me lo dijo casi al final de mi primer año en Hogwarts.

-Sí, muchos dicen que soy igual que ella- respondí respetuosa, pero a la vez casada de ser siempre comparada con ella. La quiero, pero incluso tan lejos de ella siempre estaba por detrás, en la sombra.

-Eso no es verdad. Puede que tu madre fuera tan inteligente y aplicada como tú cuando tenía tu edad, pero no es para nada como tú.

-¿Ah, no?

-Ni por asomo- la directora empezó a reírse mientras recordaba- Recuerdo el primer año de tu madre en Hogwarts como si hubiera sido ayer. Ella era y sigue siendo muy inteligente, demasiado para su propio bien, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía. Llegaba a un punto en muchos casos en que resultaba un poco repelente y soberbia- me quedé sin palabras ante aquello porque era la primera vez que alguien describía a mi madre de esa forma- No pongas esa cara, lo que estoy diciendo es la pura verdad. Cuando empezó a juntarse con tu padre y con Potter fue cambiando poco a poco, pero esa soberbia y autoconfianza en ella misma y sus habilidades nunca desapareció. Ella era buena, la mejor, pero para mi gusto un poco creída. Pero supongo que los que son sobresalientes siempre tienen ese punto de engreimiento y autoconfianza ya que después de todo son los mejores.

-No sé qué decir- la dije y realmente no sabía que decir, es más, ni hoy en día sé que decir ante aquellas palabras.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo te estoy explicando que tu madre y tú sois completamente diferentes- me miró con atención y fijamente durante unos segundos en silencio. Esos segundos se me hicieron eternos y llegué a pensar que estaba leyendo mi interior- Tu por el contrario no te crees mejor al resto a pesar de que lo eres y ayudas a todos los demás desinteresadamente. Cada día veo a una chica insegura que no confía en sí misma, pero que aun así trata conseguir todo lo que se propone.

-No soy insegura- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Sí que lo eres- McGonagall asintió para sí misma- Lo que no entiendo es porqué. Puede que la presión de tus padres sea demasiado para una niña como tú.

-Mis padres no ejercen presión sobre mí.

-Puede que no sea de forma consciente, pero lo hacen. Todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de ti ya que eres la hija de dos personas casi tan famosas como Harry Potter. ¿O me equivoco?- no contesté ya que no hacía falta. Lo que acababa de decir era cierto- Además no debo equivocarme mucho al pensar que tu madre te habrá entrenado durante todos estos años para que seas una excelente bruja, ¿verdad?

Tampoco contesté. ¿Cómo podría saber la directora que mi madre me entrenó desde que di señales de tener magia? Desde los seis años he aprendido y hecho todo lo que ella a dicho porque quería complacerla, pero a pesar de que tengo gran memoria e inteligencia no soy tan buena a la hora de poner todo en práctica. Mi manejo de la magia es realmente mediocre. Por más que me esforcé nunca pareció ser suficiente para ella.

Quizás esa sea la razón por la que me alegré tanto de separarme de ella la primera vez que vine a Hogwarts. Sé que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por mi bien. Desde que la guerra terminó tanto mis padres como toda mi familia mágica están un poco paranoicos. Mi madre siempre me decía durante mis entrenamientos que lo mejor que podía hacer por era entrenarme para lo peor por si alguna vez necesitaba usarlo en caso de emergencia. Hoy en día sus entrenamientos siguen. Aunque solo sean durante el verano. Nadie excepto mi madre y yo sabe acerca de estos entrenamientos. Pero me imagino que padre estará al corriente de ellos y le parecerán bien. Siempre me he preguntado si mi hermano pequeño Hugo recibe alguna clase de entrenamiento de mi padre o de mamá.

El caso es que desde ese día realmente me sentí liberada del peso de mis padres y me esforcé para que todos vieran que mis padres eran mis padres y yo era distinta a ellos aunque tuviera muchas de sus cualidades.

Desde entonces mi vida en Hogwarts ha sido divertida y ha estado llena de aventuras, aunque siempre me ha dolido que no pudiera pasar tiempo con algunos de mis primos y sobre todo me duele no poder pasar más tiempo con mi querido hermanito.

Yo acabe en Gryffindor con mis primos Albus, James, Teddy(aunque estos dos últimos ya se han ido del castillo), Lucy y Roxanne. En la casa de la inteligencia, Ravenclaw, terminaron mis primos Fred, Molly, Victoire y Dominique. Al igual que uno de nuestros grandes amigos Lysander Scamander. Aunque no lo creáis ningún de mi familia cayó en Hufflepuff, pero en cambio si quedaron en Slytherin mi prima Lily, mi hermano Hugo y el gemelo de Lysander, Lorcan Scamander.

A ninguno de nosotros (me refiero a la segunda generación) le dimos mucha importancia a ese hecho ya que por encima de todo no queremos los unos a los otros. Pero en cambio mi padre armó una bien grande al enterarse que su propio hijo se encontraba en la casa de las serpientes. Entiendo que su resentimiento y rencor hacia esa casa todavía esté vivo, pero creo que debió apoyar más a Hugo. Sé, aunque no pudiéramos vernos, que lo pasó muy mal. Menos mal que cuando volvimos por vacaciones mi padre se dio cuento del daño que había hecho a su propio hijo y terminó arreglándolo a su manera diciendo:

-Los de Slytherin tienen mucha suerte de tenerte entre ellos. Les enseñarás como se juega realmente al Quidditch. Sí, definitivamente tienen mucha suerte de tenerte entre ellos.

Extraña forma de arreglar las cosas, ¿verdad? Pero con mi padre es así, casi todo se reduce al Quidditch.

A pesar de no estar con Hugo o Dominique o Lily, realmente me he divertido en Hogwarts. Aunque he de admitir que nunca pensé que las cosas fueran así. Hablo del aislamiento de las casas. Siempre creí, por las historias de mis padres y mis tías que conviviría con todos como ellos, que tendría aliados de otras casas y como no tendría rivales a los que vencer y enemigos a los que enfrentarme. Pero no fue así. Admito que al principio me desilusioné mucho, pero después lo olvidé rápidamente ya que realmente me divertía en mi casa con mis amigos.

Y así sin darme cuenta he llegado a mi sexto año siendo una de las mejores estudiantes Hogwarts.

Este año sin embargo las cosas van a ser diferentes o eso he oído decir a mis padres cuando ellos pensaban que no estaba cerca. Perecían un poco nerviosos y…oscuros. No entendí de que hablaban, pero por sus expresiones puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que estaban preocupados por los cosas que se van a desarrollar en Hogwarts, pero…¿qué puede pasar para que ellos se preocupen de esa forma? A lo mejor debería estar asustada ya que ellos tenían unas caras realmente preocupadas, pero en cambio estoy que no quepo en mí de la curiosidad e impaciencia. Mi vena Gryffindoriana se ha activado y esa parte de mí que es estúpidamente valiente quiere saber ya a lo que tengo que enfrentarme.

¿Qué me esperará este año en Hogwarts?

**SCORPIUS**

¡Qué fastidio! Hoy vuelve a ser 1 de Septiembre y tengo que volver a estudiar. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas sobre magia, pero no soporto estar encerrado en ese sitio. Yo soy como mi padre y al igual que él no me gusta sentir que estoy encerrado en un lugar, no me gustan los límites.

Si por lo menos pudiera estar y vagar por todo el castillo estoy seguro que esa sensación opresiva que siento cada vez que estoy allí se iría o por lo menos mejoraría. Entiendo todo ese rollo de la separación de casas, realmente lo entiendo ya que mi padre me ha explicado el porqué se ha hecho así y la implicación que él tuvo para que sucediera de esa manera. Realmente no me ha contado toda su historia en la guerra, pero si me ha dicho que tomo malas decisiones y que estuvo en el bando equivocado y que aún hoy en día trata de redimirse por sus errores.

Mi padre es un dicto a la disciplina aunque muchos no lo creerían siendo quien es, Draco Malfoy, ex –mortífago. Muchos magos siguen pensando que no se puede confiar en él, que es una mala persona por lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero yo se verdad. Y esta es que mi padre lleva todos estos años tratando de redimirse y ser mejor persona y mejor mago. Desde que tengo uso de razón he visto como se ha esforzado día tras día y por ello estoy orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, de ser su hijo. Muchos de mis compañeros de casa les pasa lo mismo que a mí y creemos que tenemos la responsabilidad de demostrar al resto del mundo mágico que sin importar el apellido que tengas puedes llegar muy lejos y sobre todo tenemos la obligación de limpiar nuestro apellido al igual que tratan de hacerlo nuestros padres.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando un Weasley y una Potter terminaron en Slytherin, pero al poco tiempo vi con mis ojos que ellos peleaban igual de duro que nosotros los hijos de ex –motífagos. Nosotros cargamos con una sombra oscura la cual debíamos hacer desaparecer y ellos tenía una sombra a la que debían superar o por lo menos no defraudar. Debo reconocer que si yo estuviera en su situación no sabría si podría ser tan fuerte como ellos. Es cierto que yo no lo he tenido fácil en la vida y que nadie espera nada de mí, pero ellos…. De ellos se espera mucho, quizá demasiado. No sé cómo pueden aguantar tanta prisión o tanta comparación. Por lo que he oído cada dos por tres les están comparando con sus padres y en esas comparaciones siempre salen perjudicados.

En el fondo me dan un poco de pena, pero nunca se lo diré igual que ellos no dice nada de mi situación. Después de tres años de convivencia con ellos puedo decir, aunque parezca increíble, que nos llevamos muy bien. Lily es una serpiente astuta y bella de los pies a la cabeza y Hugo al contrario de los que muchos piensan es muy inteligente y nunca hace nada sin una razón. Siento por ellos lo que sentiría por mi hermano pequeño si es que tuviera alguno. En realidad no sé cómo sucedió, pero terminé defendiéndolos enfrente de los otros Slytherin poco después de que llegaran. Por alguna misteriosa razón el resto de serpientes me respetan y por esa razón los dejaron en paz y empezaron a aceptarlos lentamente. Ahora mismo son Slytherin hasta la medula y nadie duda de ellos o de su pertenencia a nuestra casa ya que han demostrado varias veces que están donde deben estar.

Creo que si no fuera por ellos y por Liza Blaise y Jack Nott ya me habría vuelto loco de atar en Hogwarts. Ellos son mi familia en el castillo, puede que sienta incluso más cariño por ellos que por mis padres, y gracias a ellos voy a soportar un año más.

Estoy terminando de recoger mis cosas cuando mi padre entra de repente en mi habitación sin ni siquiera llamar. Eso es extraño, pero no le doy importancia al ver su expresión. Nunca había esa expresión en su rostro. Es como si estuviera…¿nervioso?, ¿preocupado?

-Scorpius… Se prudente este año.

-Siempre lo soy, padre-contesto desconcertado- ¿Pasa algo?

-Este año… las cosas van a cambiar en Hogwarts. Tú simplemente… te cuidado- me mira a los ojos que son completamente iguales a los suyos durante un par de segundos- Y sobre todo… se fuerte.

-Está bien padre.

Y así sin más se marcha de mi habitación. Ahora estoy desconcertado, ¿qué va a pasar en Hogwarts para que mi padre venga a advertirme? Por primera vez desde que empecé a estudiar magia deseo volver al castillo.

**ROSE**

Nada más llegar al andé veo que nada es como debería ser. Desde que se implantó la regla de separación de casas una vez que eres seleccionado para una casa nunca vuelves a tener contacto con los de las otras casas. Y eso incluye el trayecto en tren. Una vez que perteneces a una cada vez que cruzas la barrera antimuggle sales directamente a un andén en el cual solo aparecerán los demás chicos y chicas de la misma casa. Pero hoy es diferente…

Mire para donde mire veo a personas con túnicas de distintos colores, gente de otras casas. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué es lo está pasando?

Poco después mi hermano aparece a mi lado.

-¿Rose?, ¿qué haces en mi anden?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- contesto maravillada al ver a tanta gente- Mira a tu alrededor Hugo, todos estamos desconcertados.

Y es cierto. Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros sin entender nada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me pregunta Hugo sin saber que hacer igual que el resto de la gente.

-Subir al tren, supongo- contesto encogiéndome de hombros- No pienso quedarme aquí. Necesito volver a Hogwarts.

-Vamos, Rose tampoco han sido una vacaciones tan largas. ¿Es que acaso quieres perderme de vista tan pronto?

-No es por ti y lo sabes, Hugo- contesto cansada. La última semana de los entrenamientos especiales de mamá ha sido particularmente dura- Únicamente quiero ser libre de nuevo.

-¿Te sientes libre en el castillo? Pero si tenemos más restricciones que en casa y un espacio mínimo para movernos- Hugo no da crédito a mis palabras. Creo que me entendería si supiera por lo que paso cada vez que vuelvo a casa- Los de Gryffindor sois raros.

-Lo que tú digas Hugo- respondo con indiferencia- Si quieres quedarte aquí, quédate. Yo me voy a Hogwarts.

-¡Oye espérame! ¡ No me dejes atrás Rose!

Sin prestarle mucha atención subo al tren con Hugo persiguiéndome.

Una vez dentro veo pasmada que el interior del tren ha cambiado. Normalmente todo el interior es de color rojo y dorado, pero supongo que es así debido a que estoy en Gryffindor. Por la cara de Hugo también debe ser un cambio grande para él.

-Rose esto da miedo- dice en un susurro- Nada es como debería ser.

-Tranquilo Hugo- le digo calmada- Nada raro va a pasar.

-Ya está pasando, ¿no ves que estamos en un mismo tren juntos?, ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé- contesto con sinceridad- Pero supongo que lo sabremos muy pronto. De momento ve a buscar un compartimento para dejar tu equipaje.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy prefecta, ¿recuerdas?- respondo con una sonrisa- Ve con tus amigos o si quieres busca a nuestros primos, ellos ya deben de estar jugando a los naipes explosivos o al ajedrez mágico en algún compartimento.

-¿Ajedrez?- los ojos de Hugo brillan. Él al igual que papá es increíble jugando a ese juego- Puede que vaya con ellos un rato, pero primero debo encontrar a Scor. Seguramente él sabe que es lo que está pasando.

Hugo se marcha murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Por un momento siento me siento un poco fuera de mí. Mi hermano le da más crédito a un amigo suyo que a mí. Me duele que piense que soy inferior, pero supongo que es normal ya que hace unos tres años que apenas hablamos el uno con el otro. Eso, ahora que lo pienso, es triste, muy triste. Antes Hugo y yo éramos inseparables. El me admiraba y yo le necesitaba para seguir adelante. Después empezamos a estudiar y lentamente nos fuimos distanciando. Para él soy una extraña, ya no le importo ni me admira. Y yo tengo otras personas que me animan a seguir adelante. Los dos hemos cambiado y lo peor de todo es darme cuenta de que realmente no conozco a mi hermano pequeño. No sé quiénes son sus amigos, no sé qué materias se le dan bien, si le cae alguien mal, que quiere ser cuando se gradué en Hogwarts, si le gusta alguien… no sé nada de él. Como he dicho, es triste.

Meneo la cabeza para sacar todos estos pensamientos tan deprimentes de mi cabeza y me dirijo al compartimento de los prefectos. Puede que este no sea el expreso normal, pero aún sigo siendo prefecta y debo cumplir con mi deber.

**SCORPIUS**

En cuanto entro al andén me doy cuenta de que algo no marcha bien. ¿Qué hacen chicos y chicos de otras casas aquí? Eso es raro.

Busco entre el gentío a alguien conocido. Tardo un par de minutos, pero termino encontrando a Lily. Su pelo rojo siempre ha destacado entre la multitud y por otro lado debo admitir que siempre he admirado tal tono de pelo.

Cuando por fin llego hasta ella la agarro por el hombro para que no se mueva. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando al darse la vuelta veo que no es Lily. Aunque tengo que reconocer que se le parece bastante.

-Lo siento, me confundí de persona- la digo. Ya me estoy dando la vuela cuando me habla.

-Scorpius si estabas buscando a Lily deberías saber que ya se subió al andén con Albus- por un segundo me quedo estático en el sitio de la impresión. Esa chica tenía la voz más cantaría y alegre que jamás he escuchado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que me acababa de hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¿Nos conocemos?- la pregunto confundido, aunque no dejo que se dé cuenta. Una de las muchas enseñanzas de papá es que pase lo que pase, sea la situación que sea debo permanecer inmutable. Según él sí creo una muralla entre el resto del mundo y yo llegaré más lejos y seré más fuerte. Personalmente creo que es una tontería, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que cuanta más indiferencia tenga hacia los demás más tranquilo me dejan. Al principio me costaba un poco, pero ahora es algo natural en mí. Si no eres de mi reducido círculo de confianza paso olímpicamente, como si en realidad no existiera- Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo.

-No, no tenemos el placer de conocemos- me contestas llena de diversión- Pero he deducido por tu corbata que eras de Slytherin y que si buscabas a una persona con el pelo rojo esa era mi prima Lily. Todos los Weasley tienen el pelo naranja, excepto Hugo, Lily, Rose y yo. Hugo ha heredado el pelo castaño de tía Hermione, pero las chicas y yo hemos sacado el color rojo de nuestra bisabuela. Rose está en Gryffindor, Lily en Slytherin y yo en Ravenclaw. Nadie me ha confundido con ellas desde que empezamos a estudiar en Hogwarts, pero supongo que ahora que volvemos a estar todos mezclados volveremos a las andadas.

Ante todo ese discurso no sé qué decir. Y creo que ella se da cuenta porque se ríe en alto y después se marcha como si nada.

Después de un rato termino reaccionando y veo a Hugo. Está detrás de otra chica con el pelo rojo, pero deduzco que es la tal Rose ya que incluso a esta distancio puede ver con claridad que es más alta y tiene más curvas que Lily. Ahora que lo pienso no sé mucho sobre la familia de Lily y de Hugo. Sé que tienen muchos primos y de hecho les he escuchado hablar de ellos un par de veces, pero en realidad no sé mucho de ellos. Esto se debe a la regla no hablada de no hablar de nuestras respectivas familias debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado con nuestros padres. Pero ahora tengo curiosidad por su familia y si son todos tan diferentes entre sí. Porque Hugo vive en su mundo y su mundo se reduce al ajedrez y al quidditch. Lily en cambio es coqueta y siempre está bromeando y seduciendo a cualquier chico aunque luego no salga con ninguno. Y la chica que acabo de conocer se ve desde lejos que es de esas personas que siempre están alegres pase lo que pase. ¿Cómo serán el resto de sus primos?

Pensando en todo esto subo al tren y en poco menos de un minuto encuentro a Hugo, Liza y Jack en un compartimento hablando como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

-¡Scorp!- grita alegra Hugo mientras se lanza encima de mí para darme un abrazo. Puede que Hugo vaya a empezar su cuarto año, pero sigue siendo un niño de trece años y aunque no lo parezca es muy cariñoso.

-Hola enano-le digo mientras le despeino y él se enfada por ello. Odia que le despeine, por eso lo hago tan a menudo como puedo- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Pasables- contesta encogiéndose de hombres- Lo he pasado la mayoría con Lily y los Scamander jugando al Quidditch. Por cierto, ¿sabes que es lo que está pasando?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-No sé, es que tú siempre lo sabes todo.

-Eso es verdad. En ese aspecto te pareces mucho a Rose- dice Lily mientras entra en el compartimento. La miro de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta de que ha crecido bastante durante este verano y que además el bronceado que ha adquirido la sienta muy bien- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- me pregunta seductoramente.

La miro directamente a los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír. Esa es la forma de ser de Lily, pero me empieza a preocupar un poco que intente con tanta frecuencia seducirme. Es cierto que es guapa y muy sexy, pero yo no la veo de esa forma. Para mí Lily es como mi hermanita a la que debo proteger al igual que Hugo.

-Eso no es verdad- dice Hugo ignorando como yo el intento de seducción de Lily- Rose no es como Scorpius.

-En eso tienes razón- coincide Lily mientras se sienta a su lado- Creo que Rose sabe mucho más que Scorpius- eso me deja sin habla por un instante. ¿Habla en serio? Todos saben que soy el mejor en todo Slytherin y posiblemente en todo Hogwarts. Es más, me esforzado para serlo y demostrar a los demás lo que valgo sin importar quien sea mi padre.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando Lily- dice riéndose- Es cierto que Rose es la persona más inteligente del planeta, pero es una patosa de mucho cuidado. Si lograra realizar la mitad de las cosas que ha aprendido sería la bruja más impresionante del mundo, pero como he dicho es una patosa.

-Se nota que hace mucho tiempo que no te fijas en ella o la preguntas como la van las cosas- dice Lily resoplando- Rose es increíble.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He tenido que soportar a Albus todo el verano. No para hablar de Rose y sus hazañas.

-¿Rose y hazañas en la misma frase?, ¿estás segura?- pregunta con incredulidad Hugo- Si estamos hablando de Rose deberíamos hablar de normas y disciplina, no de hazañas.

-Si tú lo dices…-dice Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Pero te digo que he escucha a mi hermano todo el verano y te puedo asegurar que Rose no es tan…

-Por favor Lily- interrumpe Hugo riéndose como si no creyese una sola palabra de Lily- ¿Sabes lo que me acaba de decir? ¡Que necesitaba volver a Hogwarts porque allí se siente libre! ¿Cómo una persona normal se va a sentir libre encerrado allí?

-No me extraña que esté deseando volver- responde Lily dando la razón a Rose- Si yo fuera ella también estaría deseando volver.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo. Desde que he conocido a su otra prima siento mucha curiosidad por todos sus parientes.

-Responde Lily- dice Hugo- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor Hugo ya sabes cómo es tu madre con Rose- contesta exasperada- No la deja en paz ni un solo instante.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es- discute Lily- Siempre la está vigilando y controlando. ¡Apenas la deja respirar! Imagínate como debe sentirse como para creer que Hogwarts es la libertad personificada.

-Estás diciendo puras tonterías, Lily- responde enfadado Hugo.

-Puede que tú no lo veas, pero es así- dice Lily con resolución- ¿Si no como te explicas que no haya vuelto a casa para Navidad desde que empezó a estudiar aquí?

Ante eso Hugo no tiene respuesta.

-¿Quién es Rose?- pregunta Jack después de estar un rato todos en silencio.

-Sí, ¿quién es?- pregunta llena de curiosidad Liza- Parece una persona interesante.

-Rose no es interesante-dice Hugo aburrido- Rose es simplemente mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?- pregunta muy interesado Jack- No sabía que tuvieras una.

-Nunca lo has preguntado.

-Cierto- le da la razón Jack- ¿Y cómo es?

-Lista- dice encogiéndose de hombros Hugo.

-Tú también eres listo- dice Liza frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso es cosa de familia?

-Que va Hugo no es ni la centésima parte de inteligente que Rose- dice Lily con una sonrisa- Es la más inteligente de toda la familia. En los estudios no he conocido nadie tan bueno como ella ni si quiera Scorpius es tan bueno como ella.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto impresionado y algo escéptico. No es que me lo crea, pero la realidad es que soy inteligente y bueno en mis estudios.

-Ya he dicho que Rose es inteligente- Hugo vuelve a la carga contra Lily- Pero no tiene tanta habilidad mágica como Scorpius. Recuerdo cuando intento realizar un simple _reparo, _casi quema la casa.

-Tenia once años y era el primer conjuro que intentaba- resopla Lily- ¿Acaso tu no metiste también la pata?

-Si pero no tanto.

-Me da igual…

-¡Ya basta!- les ordeno ya un poco cansado de su extraña pelea. Los dos obedientemente se callan y dejan el tema de lado- No quiero que os peleéis.

-Yo tampoco- dice Liza mientras mira por la ventana- Algo raro está pasando en Hogwarts y lo mejor será que permanezcamos unidos.

-Pienso lo mismo- dice Jack mientras se estira- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no deberías estar donde los prefectos, Scorpius?

-No creo que haga falta- dice Hugo mientras rebusca en su mochila algo de comida- Rose ya está allí.

-Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Scorp- dice sonriente Lily- Rose es increíble, pero como bien ha dicho Hugo está apegada a las normas y no consiente que nadie pase de ellas- da palmaditas en el asiento de al lado- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?

Meneando la cabeza recojo un par de cosas y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Me voy a donde los prefectos- anuncio- Después de todo es mi obligación.

Según voy recorriendo los vagones estoy cada vez más ansioso. Tengo ganas de conocer a la hermana de Hugo y comprobar por mí mismo si es tan impresionante como dice Lily. Después de todo, no sé si tendré otra oportunidad de conocerla.

CONTINUARA...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo uno!**

**que os a parecido? espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. **

**espero vuestros comentarios tanto buenos como malos.**

**el próximo capitulo lo subiré este fin de semana.**

**Xao!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hey!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias por comentar, realmente me ha animado saber que le ha gustado a alguien.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.**

**ROSE**

Miro desde la ventana de mi compartimento como poco a poco todos los estudiantes deciden entrar al tren. Veo en sus caras que no entienden lo que está pasando y eso les causa miedo. Suspiro con cansancio sin poder evitarlo. Si mi madre estuviera aquí seguramente diría algo como _"Son magos y por ello deberían estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Que se vean tan indefensos… es decepcionante"_

Sí, sin duda diría algo así. La decepción es algo a lo que está habituada mi madre ya que yo por mucho que trate por cumplir sus expectativas nunca lo consigo. Me dolía que fuera así, aún duele. Pero por suerte ahora tengo una vía de escape: Hogwarts. Sé que muchos no lo entenderán y se preguntarán cómo es posible que el sitio más restrictivo del mundo me pueda parecer un paraíso de libertad, como le ocurría a Hugo hace un momento. En realidad no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras ya que no es algo racional o con lógica. A pesar de todo no odio a mi madre, sé que no lo hago. Pero a veces desearía…

Vuelvo a suspirar más cansada que antes. Lo mejor será dejar de pensar más en esto. Miro al compartimento de los prefectos y todavía estoy impresionada de que no haya nadie aquí. Puede que todo sea diferente, pero los prefectos tenemos un deber que cumplir. No sé cómo serán los prefectos de las otras clases, pero los de la mía son muy estrictos y responsables. Por eso me extraña que Erik no esté todavía aquí.

Erik Longbottom es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Lo conocí cuando era pequeña ya que nuestros padres eran amigos de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Además vivían al lado y eso hizo que nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos. Poco después de que cumpliera seis años, antes de que mis poderes se activaran, los Longbottom se mudaron muy lejos de donde vivíamos porque los padres de Erik recibieron una aprobación para estudiar no sé qué planta en el extranjero. No volví a ver a Erik hasta que fuimos los dos seleccionas para Gryffindor. Realmente me alegré de volver a verle y en muy poco tiempo volvimos a como éramos antes. Desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a separar y eso hace que haya muchos rumores sobre nosotros, pero yo solo puedo ver a Erik como a un primo más. Aunque no puedo negar que con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en un chico muy atractivo. El año pasado pego finalmente un estirón y eso sumado al cuerpo musculoso que tiene por practicar tanto todos los deportes que puede, hace que todas las chicas que conozco estén babeando por él. Creo que también influye ese rosto que tiene e incluso eso debería ser previsible ya que como mis primas, Erik, tiene una madre que es parte veela. Pero si me preguntas que es lo que más me atrae de él mi respuesta inmediata serían sus ojos. Y es que mi amigo tiene unos grandes ojos verdes que parecen brillar intensamente cada vez que siente algo con mucha fuerza. Realmente una persona puede sentirse invadida si Erik la mira intensamente.

De repente la puerta del compartimento se abre y por ella no entra otro que Erik.

-¡Sabía que estarías aquí, Rose!- dice mientras se tira encima de mí para abrazarme con fuerza- Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti- contesto esbozando una sonrisa. La verdad es que si deseaba tanto volver a Hogwarts es en gran medida a Erik- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? El tren lleva en marcha casi quince minutos y deberías haber estado aquí desde el principio, eso es una de tus obligaciones como prefecto.

-Ya no me regañes más, Rose- dice mientras se tira en el asiento de enfrente- Si he tardado ha sido porque muchos de primero y segundo estaban asustados y he estado calmándoles un poco. Incluso había unos cuantos Hufflepuff de tercero han necesitado que les calmara. Luego estuve buscándote, pero en seguida me imagine que estarías aquí.

-¿Están las cosas muy revueltas en el tren?- pregunto con culpabilidad ya que no me había ocurrido que alguien necesitara mi ayuda- ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda?

-Las cosas se han calmado un poco, pero… no sé si esto va a durar mucho. Todos se miran con desconfianza entre sí y puede estallar una pelea en cualquier momento. Supongo que es comprensible ya que están asustados porque no saben que es lo está pasando.

-No deberían de asustarse tanto- resoplo un poco enfadada. Realmente es un poco decepcionante que estén tan histéricos por algo como esto- Solamente vamos todos en un mismo tren en vez de separados. No es para tanto.

-Sabría que dirías algo como eso- dice riéndose Erik- Eres la persona más valiente que conozco Rose, realmente eres una Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Erik. Esto no es valentía es simplemente sentido común. Esto es el expreso de Hogwarts la mejor Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de todo el mundo y nunca nos pasará nada una vez que crucemos la barrera para entrar en el andén 9 y ¾. Eso quiere decir que todo esto que está pasando, por muy desconcertante que sea, ha sido planeado por la directora y seguramente también por el ministerio- le digo- Pero siempre es agradable que alguien te alabe un poco- y no puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente. No sonreía así desde que volví a casa para las vacaciones de verano.

-Eso que acabas de decir tiene mucho sentido- dice Erik pensativo- Todo esto ha debido ser planificado, pero ¿por qué?, ¿con qué propósito?

-No tengo ni idea- digo encogiéndome de hombros- Pero supongo que cuando lleguemos sabremos qué es lo que está pasando.

-Tienes razón- dice aún pensativo Erik.

Después de esto el compartimento se queda en silencio. Erik está pensando en algo, no sé qué es, pero estoy segura de que es algo importante. Si te preguntas porque estoy tan segura es porque Erik es realmente inteligente y al igual que yo analiza todo lo que le rodea. Después de mí, Erik es el mejor de nuestra casa. Una de las razones por las que nos llevamos tan bien es porque los dos somos muy parecidos por lo menos en ese aspecto ya que en otros somos como el agua y el aceite.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- me dice de repente como si no llevara casi cinco minutos metido en sus pensamientos. Esa es por ejemplo una de nuestras diferencias. Erik puede pasar de una cosa a otra en menos de un segundo, en cambio yo cuando una cosa se me mete en la cabeza no paro hasta descubrir lo que quiero saber.

-Lo mismo de siempre- le contesto encogiéndome de hombros- Mi madre detrás de mí y yo escondiéndome cómo puedo- Erik no sabe de los entrenamientos especiales de mi madre, por lo que le dije hace mucho tiempo que la razón por la que no quiero volver a casa durante las navidades es porque mi madre es una controladora. Cosa que no está muy desencaminada de la verdad. Mi madre tiene que tener todo ordenado y controlado o puede colapsar. El único que consigue relajarla un poco es papá, pero últimamente ni siquiera él lo consigue- ¿Y tú?, ¿qué tal? Según tus cartas estabas en mitad del Amazonas con tus padres. Ha debido ser todo una aventura.

-Tenía sus momentos de diversión, pero sobre todo lo que he hecho ha sido ayudar a mis padres con la investigación de las propiedades de una flor bastante interesante.

-¿Qué flor?

-Una que fue descubierta por ellos hace unos años, la llaman _la flor Cambiomolec_. Parece una simple flor cualquiera en la que no te fijarías a menos que la estuvieras buscando específicamente, porque es una flor muggle. Lo más impresionante son sus propiedades mágicas.

-¿Una flor muggle con propiedades mágicas?, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Porque originalmente era una flor muggle, pero con los años ha evolucionado. La pena es que solo lo ha hecho en las profundidades del Amazonas- de repente los ojos de Erik adquieren un brillo el cual significa que está tramando algo- ¿Quieres probar por ti misma sus propiedades?- me pregunta mientras saca un frasquito de su túnica- No es peligroso, pero sus efectos son muy interesantes.

-¿Por qué tienes tú eso?, ¿se lo has quitado a tus padres?

-Qué va. Papá me lo ha dado para que se lo mostrara a mis amigos como recompensa por ayudarles este verano- sus ojos brillan si es posible aún más- ¿Qué?, ¿te atreves a probarlo o no?

-Estás seguro que no es peligroso, ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras cojo el frasco con decisión.

Según mi madre una mis muchas debilidades es que me dejo convencer muy fácilmente para hacer cosas que de otra forma no haría. Puede que sea cierto y sea un poco influenciable, pero desde mi punto de vista se explica fácilmente. Yo soy una Gryffindor y como tal no puedo darle la espalda a un reto. Según Albus soy estúpidamente valiente y que por eso me meto en tantos problemas. Pero en mi favor diré que jamás me han pillado haciendo nada indebido en Hogwarts. Además yo respeto mucho las normas después de todo soy hija de la Jefa del Departamento de Regulación de las Leyes Mágicas.

Lo que pasa es que muchas veces las reglas se interponen en mi camino y no puedo hacer otra cosa que pasar por encima de ella sin que nadie se entere. Es bueno que mi madre me haya entrenado tan bien ya que gracias a ello ella jamás sabrá todo lo que he hecho y que no debería. No quiero ni pensar en la que se armería si algún día se entera de que su propia hija infringe de vez en cuando las reglas. Creo que si eso pasara sería el fin de nuestra relación.

Realmente no hago las cosas que hago para herir a mi madre o para vengarme de ella. Lo que pasa es que las situaciones a veces me cogen por sorpresa y tengo que hacer lo que yo crea correcto, ¿no?

- Podrías decirme simplemente sus cualidades en vez de hacerme tomarme esto sin saber cuál será su efecto- le digo mientras miro al frasco con detenimiento.

-No te va a pasar nada malo- dice riéndose Erik- Venga tómatelo y verás lo impresionante que son las propiedades de la _Cambiomolec._

-Está bien- digo con un suspiro mientras doy un trago al contenido del frasquito.

Al poco rato siento un pequeño hormigueo en las manos que rápidamente se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. En menos de un minuto acaba todo y me examino de arriba abajo. ¿Realmente ha pasado algo conmigo?

-¿Realmente ha pasado algo?- pregunto un poco confundida. Erik me entrega un espejo que saca de su capa. ¿Cómo hace para llevar siempre de todo en los bolsillos de su capa? Ese es un misterio que todavía no he logrado descubrir por mucho que me esfuerce.

Cuando me miro en el espejo no puedo creer lo que veo. Mis ojos azul cielo han cambia a un rojo fuego como el color de pelo y ahora mi pelo es … ¿azul cielo?, ¿Se ha invertido el color de mis ojos con el de mi pelo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

-La propiedad de la _Cambiomolec _es el cambio en sí. Puede cambiar el orden de las cosas, de cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con ella. En tu caso ha intercambiado el color de tus ojos col el de tu pelo. A mí en cambio cambió de lugar mis ojos y mis orejas, es decir, el ojo y la oreja derecha estaban a la izquierda y las otras a la derecha. Fue toda una experiencia.

-¿Nunca cambia las misma cosas? Eso es interesante.

-¿A que si? Sabía que te gustaría la _Cambiomolec._

-Por cierto… ¿Cuánto dura el efecto del cambio?

-Depende de a lo que se le haya aplicado y de cuanto se haya aplicado. Yo diría que en unas dos o tres horas el efecto ya se tendría que ir en ti, después de todo mi padre me dio la solución rebajada no la pura. De ser así tendrías que a ver aguantado por lo menos una semana los efectos como me pasó a mí.

-¿Un par de horas? Ummmm…. Eso podría venirnos bien.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

Entonces un grito resuena por todo el tren.

**SCORPIUS**

Voy más o menos por la mitad del camino cuando el grito de una chica resuena por todos los lados. Es un grito tan espelúznate que me quedo pasmado por unos instantes. Entonces hay otro grito pero este es peor que el anterior, este grito me hiela completamente la sangre. Me estoy dando la vuelta para ir hacia donde provienen los gritos cuando alguien me empuja.

-Perdón- grita una chica sin ni siquiera pararse. No la veo la cara, simplemente veo su peculiar pelo de un azul cristalino mientras se dirige hacia los gritos.

Una vez que desaparece de mi vista reacciono. Por algún motivo ese hermoso pelo encrespado envuelto en una coleta me ha dejado hipnotizado. Me pongo en marcha y empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas detrás de la chica del pelo azul. A pesar de que la chica va deprisa no es más rápida que yo y termino alcanzándola justo cuando llegamos al compartimento de donde salen los gritos. Algunos curiosos están asomándose por sus compartimentos, pero ninguno parece dispuesto a acercase. Primero me pongo furioso por su cobardía, pero entonces veo a una chica pequeña de primer año completamente aterrada y la ira desaparece. Todos deben de estar asustados ya que no saben que es lo que está pasando. Sin prestar atención a nadie, la chica de pelo azul entra en el compartimento y yo la sigo. Después de todo soy un prefecto de Hogwarts.

Lo que veo me deja sin habla.

Una chica de Gryffindor está en el suelo y tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo, otra chica de la misma casa aturdida en el suelo. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?

-Sally- dice la chica del pelo azul con toda la calma y delicadeza del mundo- Dime que es lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué Charlotte esta inconsciente y tu llena de heridas?- la chica que gritaba, Sally, parece que no escucha a la pelo azul y sigue llorando. La pelo azul la agarra la cara con ambas manos y hacer que Sally la mire directamente a los ojos- Contéstame, ahora- es impresionante la determinación y autoridad que desprende la voz de la pelo azul.

-Charlotte… ella se estuvo peleando con alguien de otra casa- responde llorando Sally- Entonces… se retaron y… y…

-¿Qué casa era?

-Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué hechizo usó?

-No lo sé, jamás lo había visto hasta hoy.

-Esto es importante Sally. Deja de llorar y esfuérzate en recordar- la regaña calmada y severamente la pelo azul- Recuerda.

-Arie..Erie..Aria… no sé, no lo recuerdo- dice Sally llorando desconsoladamente- ¡No lo recuerdo!

-Urieamtess-decimos al mismo la pelo azul y yo.

Entonces la pelo azul repara por primera vez en mí. Me mira y la veo la cara por primera vez. Todo lo que puedo decir es que me quede sin aliento al mirar esos ojos de color del fuego. Es el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Durante unos segundos no puedo apartar la mirada de ella y a ella parece sucederle lo mismo. Entonces el llanto desgarrador de Sally nos hace volver a la realidad.

-El hechizo que empleó el Ravenclaw es un hechizo combinado de artes elementales con…

-Con las artes oscuras- termina la pelo azul- Si, lo sé- entonces levante la varita.

-Espera- la digo agarrando su mano- No puedes hacer nada, es mejor que esperemos a llegar a Hogwarts y que madame Pomfrie…

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo- dice simplemente la pelo azul antes de empezar a recitar encantamientos y hechizos uno detrás de otro.

Estupefacto veo con asombro el poder mágico empieza a rodear a la pelo azul y con incredulidad veo como las heridas de Sally desaparecen ante mis ojos y cómo Charlotte vuelve poco a poco en sí. Eso no puede ser. El Urieamtess produce una lucha interna en la persona que lo recibe. En sí mismo no es muy peligroso, pero si pasa mucho tiempo y el destinatario no recibe ninguna clase de ayuda podría causar algunos daños internos. Pero sobre todo depende del elemento empleado. Normalmente todos los estudiantes usan el elemento aire para este hechizo para que haga daño al principio pero que no cause secuelas más tarde. Además de los cuatro poderes elementales el aire es el más fácil de aprender.

A pesar de todo solo los magos especializados en medicina son capaces de hacer desaparecer las heridas con esa rapidez... Además solo los que tienen un dominio y manejo de la magia superior al resto sería capaces de deshacer un hechizo elemental. Que esta chica que no parece tener más de quince años haya revertido y curado las heridas es increíble. No sabía que había alguien con tal talento en Hogwarts.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Charlotte?- pregunta con gentileza la pelo azul arrodillada al lado de la chica- ¿Te duele el pecho o la cabeza?

-Estoy un poco mareada, pero estoy bien.

-Bien, me alegro- dice mientras se levanta- Si te encuentras bien significa que ahora puedes recibir tu castigo.

-¿Castigo?- digo con incredulidad, pero las tres chicas me ignoran.

-Por favor, prefecta- llora Sally mientras abraza a Charlotte. Desde que la segunda despertó, Sally no la ha soltado- No nos castigue, ni siquiera ha empezado el curso.

-Si infringes las reglas y te pillan debes recibir un castigo. Así funcionan las cosas Sally, lo sabes- dice la pelo azul. Hay algo en esa frase que hace que sonría. Esa chica acababa de decir _si te pillan_ ¿quiere eso decir que si no lo logran atraparte estaría bien?

-Recibiré el castigo de las dos- dice Charlotte mientras se levante para hacerle frente a su prefecta- Todo ha sido culpa mía.

-Como desees- responde impasible la pelo azul- Serán sustraídos cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor y tendrás prohibido salir de los dormitorios durante cuatro semanas. Esto quiere decir irás a clase y de clase a la sala común. Quedas totalmente despojada de todos tus privilegios como primera de la clase durante estas cuatro semanas. ¿Me has entendido, Charlotte?

-Sí, prefecta.

-Lo que acabo de decir también incluye ir a la biblioteca. No podrás ir allí.

-Lo entiendo y lo acepto, prefecta- dice con una fortaleza admirable Charlotte- ¿Puedo preguntar que le va a pasar al Ravenclaw con el que me batí?

-Descubriré quién es y como tú será castigado me aseguraré de ello, pero yo no puedo imponerle ninguno ya que no es de mi casa.

Sin más la prefecta de Gryffindor sale del compartimento. Sin pensármelo dos veces voy tras de ella. Pero cuando salgo no la veo por ninguna parte. Ha desaparecido.

**ROSE**

Cuando salí del compartimento sentí como el efecto de la C_ambiomolec_ se iba. Cogí un mechón de mi pelo y vi que efectivamente era de color rojo fuego de nuevo. Suspiré, realmente me hubiera gustado mirarme a un espejo más grande antes de que el efecto terminara, pero supongo que ya no podrá ser. Cuando el escuché el primer grito de Sally me fui corriendo hacia ella, dejando a Erik en el compartimento de los prefectos. Él sabe que si hubiera necesitado ayuda le hubiera avisado mediante un _spectro patronus _o por medio de unas monedas con un hechizo _proteico_, hechizo que me enseñó mi madre hace un par de años y que según ella puede ser de gran utilidad.

Ahora estaba realmente enfadada. Lo que acababa de ocurrir en el compartimento de Sally y Charlotte era lo mismo que me habían contado muchas veces mis padres y mis tíos. Duelos sin razón de ser que llegaban a ser un poco peligrosos si nadie los paraba a tiempo. No me cabrea el hecho del duelo en sí, es más, posiblemente yo ya me habría metido en uno para ver probar mis habilidades de no ser prefecta. No, el duelo no me cabrea. Lo que me llena de ira es que se les haya ido tanto de las manos y sobre todo que el Ravenclaw huyera como un cobarde de la escena del crimen. Llevamos escasamente una hora las cuatro casas y ya habido un incidente de este calibre. Ahora entiendo un poco más el porqué de la separación de las casas.

Ahora tengo que encontrar a ese Ravenclaw y no sé ni por dónde empezar. Estoy pensando en una solución cuando paso el compartimento de Dominique. Nique al igual que yo es prefecta por lo que me podrá ayudar a encontrar al culpable de este incidente. Sin más entro en el compartimente sin ni siquiera llamar.

-¡Rose!, ¡qué sorpresa!- dice Nique mientras se lanza encima de mí. De entre todas mi primas a la que más quiero es a Dominique ya que siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y te anima sin ni siquiera proponérselo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo? Eres prefecta y como tal deberías estar en el compartimento delantero con los demás prefectos.

-Iba a ir más tarde, no seas tan cascarrabias- dice riéndose- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Has oído el grito de hace un rato?- Nique asiente con la cabeza- Es debido a que habido un duelo entre una Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw. Ya he arreglado el asunto con la chica de mi casa y la he aplicado un castigo severo.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?- preguntó un poco perpleja Nique- ¿No está todo solucionado?

-El Ravenclaw huyó de allí por lo que no sé quién ha sido.

-¿Quieres que le encuentre para que así le castigues?

-No me corresponde a mí que hacer con él- la digo con una leve sonrisa. Una de las cosas que me gusta de Dominique es lo despreocupada y torpe que es- Definitivamente deberías encontrarle y castigarle como tú creas conveniente, pero eso es decisión tuya. Yo simplemente te informo de lo sucedido como prefecta de la casa implicada.

-Vale, vale. Deja de ser ya tan formal que me va salir urticaria. Parece que esté hablando con McGonagall en vez de contigo, Rose- dice haciendo una expresión completamente adorable- Chicos, esta es mi prima favorita, Rose- dice dirigiéndose a los chicos del compartimento que no paraban de mirarnos sin intervenir- Rose estos son mis amigos de Ravenclaw.

-Encantada- digo mirándoles- Siento haberos molestado.

-He dicho que dejes de ser tan formal- me regaña Nique- Y no te preocupes que nos haremos cargo del asunto, ¿verdad, Klaiz?

-Sí, nos haremos cargo- dice el chico que estaba al lado de la ventana- Gracias por informarnos.- Nique se queja de que yo soy un poco formal cuando desempeño mis funciones de prefecta, pero este chico es todavía peor yo- Te diremos si descubrimos algo.

-Gracias- me giro de nuevo hacia Dominique y toda mi fachada formal se desmorona cuando la miro a esos ojos de color ámbar- Bueno prima ya he terminado aquí. Espero verte en el compartimento de los prefectos más tarde.

-¿Es una orden?

-Sabes que no- contesto riéndome. Veo con claridad como los amigos de mi prima mi miran desconcertados al ver enfrente de sus ojos mi transformación de prefecta modelo a simplemente Rose- Yo estaré allí porque no quiero problemas con la jefa de mi casa, pero si pudiera me encantaría estar con mis amigos también.

-¿La Jefa de tu casa sigue siendo McGonagall?

-Por desgracia si- contesto un poco apagada- Eso hace que divertirse sea un poco más difícil.

-Pero eso no te lo impide, ¿verdad? He leído todas tus cartas y las de Albus- dice riéndose a carcajada limpia. Esa risa es muy característica de ella. Puede que no sea algo realmente divertido, pero ella se reirá como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Como envidio esa alegría permanente que hay en ella- Es realmente increíble que hayas hecho todo eso que he leído.

-Bueno, ya sabes que los Griffindorianos somos intrépidos y que no podemos estarnos quietos ni aunque lo queramos. Creo que es algo natural para cualquiera de mi casa. Además…-no termino la frase ya que en ese instante entra en el compartimento mi primo favorito, de género masculino.

-¡Que sorpresa, Albus! Primero Rose y ahora tú. Debo de ser la Weasley más solicitada de todas- dice Nique mientras abraza a Albus con fuerza.

-Hola Nique- contesta Albus mientras le devuelve el abrazo- Yo he venido por…

-¿A llevarte a mi querida prima Rose?- pregunta haciendo un puchero- Albus me quieres tan poco.

-Lo siento, prima- dice con una sonrisa Albus. Tanto a él como a mí nos hace gracia esa vena melodramática y algo lunática de nuestra prima- Prometo venir a verte exclusivamente a ti más tarde, ¿trato?- la pregunta mientras la guiña un ojo como si lo que estuvieran hablando fuera un gran secreto. Realmente los dos se vuelven unos críos de cinco años cada vez que se juntan, pero supongo que por eso los amo tanto a los dos.

-Trato- contesta Nique mientras le devuelve un guiño exagerado- Hasta luego primos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto en cuanto salimos del compartimento de Dominique.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Todos hemos escuchado el grito.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que yo sé algo al respecto?

-Porque jamás podrías quedarte sin hacer nada si sabes que alguien está en problemas- me contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Vamos al compartimento de los prefectos- digo suspirando- Allí te contaré todo. No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo ocurrido porque eso haría que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

**SCORPIUS**

Después de incidente con las chicas Gryffindor y de perder por completo el rastro de la misteriosa chica con el pelo azul, volví a mi compartimento con los demás. Al principio me hicieron unas cuantas preguntas de sobre si sabía lo que había ocurrido con la chica que había gritado. Por alguna razón no quería de hablar de mi encuentro con esa misteriosa chica que me había dejado tan fascinado por lo que simplemente me limité a encoger de hombros y fingir que estaba dormido el resto del viaje.

¿Por qué hice eso? realmente no tengo respuesta. Creo que se debe a que debía pensar más detenidamente lo que había presencia. Esa chica… posiblemente era mejor yo y eso me ha dejado un poco descolocado. Después de tantos años pidiendo un rival digno de mí y mis habilidades, ahora que lo he encontrado no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar. Pienso en si realmente es tan buena como me lo ha parecido o por si el contrario tiene una afinidad con la rama de la medicina y que por ello había hecho todos esos encantamientos como si no la costaran nada. Normalmente a cada mago o bruja se le da bien algo y sobre sale en ello. Yo no soy así, yo me he esforzado por tener un nivel sobresaliente en todo. Pero después de haber visto a esa chica me pregunto de si yo podría haber hecho eso si el atacado hubiera sido un Slytherin en vez de una Gryffindor.

Después de pensar mucho he llegado a la conclusión de que si realmente me lo propongo podría hacerlo. Si ahora mismo, mientras entramos en el Gran Comedor, pasara algo parecido no dudaría y realizaría los mismos encantamientos sin dudar y obtendría el mismo resultado que los de la esa chica.

Una vez que he llegado a esa conclusión me relajo. He salido de mi crisis personal. Creo que lo me ha pasado es que cuando la he visto me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no soy tan sobresaliente como creía que era. Soy bueno, no voy a decir lo contrario, puede que sea lo mejor de mi casa, pero en Hogwarts hay otras tres casas. Ahora que la he visto me he dado cuenta de que no puedo relajarme y que tengo que esforzarme todavía más en mis estudios sobre todo si quiero ser el mejor y ser reconocido por los demás.

-Scor, ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta preocupada Lily- Llevas callado desde que volviste de donde los prefectos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No ocurrió nada porque el compartimento estaba vacío- la miento- Es simplemente que me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Por cierto, ¿conoces a alguien con el pelo azul?- la pregunto en un arrebato ya que desde que entramos en el Gran Comedor la he buscado, pero no consigo dar con ella.

Como era de esperarse, las cuatro casas fueron enviadas aquí nada más llegar. Me impresionó ver cuatro largas mesas cuando normalmente solo hay una. He buscado en la mesa de Gryffindor a la chica con el pelo azul, pero no hay señales de ella. Es como si realmente hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Scorpius?- me pregunta con un tono un tanto extraño Lily.

-Simplemente tengo curiosidad por saber quién es- contesto sin darle importancia- Vi a una chica con el pelo azul haciendo unos encantamientos muy poderosos y solo quise saber quién era.

-¿Pelo azul?- pregunta Lily más tranquila- No, no me suena nadie con esas características. ¿De qué casa era?

-Gryffindor.

-Ummm… no sé, pero si quieres pregunto a mi hermano quien es- se ofrece Lily- Pero claro está que deberás pagarme un precio por ello- dice con sensualidad- ¿Qué me dices?

-Creo que paso Lily, pero gracias- la digo riéndome. Miro a Hugo- ¿Y tú, enano?, ¿conoces a alguien con el pelo azul?

-Sin más datos no creo que pueda responderte- me contesta sin parar de comer. Hugo siente una gran pasión por la comida que siempre me ha dejado sin habla.

-Tiene el pelo de color azul, ¿Qué más datos necesitas?

-Color de ojos, estatura, complexión, edad… Datos en general- me responde- Un dato únicamente no puede asegurar la identidad de una persona, aunque ese dato sea casi único.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan lógico?- pregunto impresionado.

-Eso se lo oí decir a mi hermana.

-Ya sabía yo que algo tan inteligente y con tanto sentido no podría venir de ti- se mofa Lily.

-¿Por qué se están peleando tanto hoy?- le pregunto un poco irritado ya que después de todo nadie parece saber quién es la misteriosa chica con la que quiero medir mis habilidades.

-Simplemente está molesta porque Lorcan y yo no la hemos dejado ligar con todo el que nos cruzábamos este verano.

-No es por eso- dice ofendida Lily.

-Lo tú digas, prima.

De repente aparece la directora McGonagall y todo se queda en silencio.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Seguramente todos os estaréis preguntando qué es lo que está pasando. Lo que pasa es que se acercan las Olimpiadas Mágicas y debemos saber quiénes son los más aptos para competir en ellas. Por ese motivo hemos decidido crear una competición interna para elegir a nuestros representantes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que comentéis los que os a parecido.**

**Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda ya que estoy de exámenes, pero seguramente el próximo fin de semana tendréis otro capítulo.**

**Xao!**


End file.
